A Chat Between Two Friends
by wafflebat
Summary: Hary is feeling a bit upset about Sirius. His death is affecting him in more ways than he knows it, and all he needs right now is not another Order Member trying to be a replacement parent, but a friend who knew Sirius well. Lupin has a chat with Harry.
1. The Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. But enjoy anyway.

**Chapter 1:** The Argument

With the fan crackling softly in a small, messy room, a boy with untidy black hair looked through a dusty window with his bright green eyes. He wore a sour expression, one that was of sorrow and sadness. He looked down at the garden below being weeded out by his Aunt Petunia under the gold lettering of _Number 4, Privet Drive_. Pursing her lips as she pulled out every root, Harry Potter stared at her with a lack of focus.

He was sad, lonely and suffering a loss. It had been only a month when he watched his godfather get murdered in front of his eyes. Harry felt a tear coming on as he thought of this. Lying back in his bed he closed his eyes, as the cool air tried to cool off his boiling room, and Harry felt torn in two.

Looking at his dresser Harry saw Sirius's pocketknife he had given him and the two-way mirror Harry stupidly had never used. He picked them up aiming to drop them in the trash but stopped and placed them back on the drawer. No he wouldn't get rid of them. That would be like getting rid Sirius. He placed the pocketknife (missing the blade) down and carefully put the broken mirror down too. _That would have been a better way to see if Sirius was alright_, Harry told himself looking at his shattered reflection in the mirror, _But no I didn't think and look what it cost me..? His life . . ._ Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He believed more and more everyday that he had killed Sirius. In his dreams Voldemort laughed at Harry as he cried and said he caused Sirius's death. No matter what Dumbledore had told him last June . . . he wasn't believing it anymore . . . he, Harry, believed that he had killed Sirius.

And Sirius was his only living family member. Well maybe he should rephrase that. Sirius was his only living family member who _cared _for him. And technically he wasn't even related to him. The Dursleys could care less if he was depressed or not but Harry was starting notice them picking on him less. Perhaps it was that the Order mailed in to check on Harry every three days and said they'd have a 'look see' on Harry if he did not respond. Or was it the fact that the last letter had been mailed not by a barn owl, but with a small griffin like creature with a threatening note from Moody attached to it because Harry had not responded in three days. Or maybe simply, the Dursleys were actually feeling a bit sorry for Harry. Harry knew Dudley was suffering from his mood.

Not because he felt bad that Harry had lost his godfather, oh no. But at the fact that Aunt Petunia went soft on Harry the other day and assigned Dudley Harry's chores. Harry was not sure why Aunt Petunia went easy on him but Dudley was furious. Dudley hated chores and he made sure Harry knew this. He banged on his walls when Harry was trying to sleep (but Harry wouldn't sleep or he would dream of Sirius) and threw silverware at him at dinner (though Harry hadn't eaten in three days) and scream at Harry when Harry wanted quiet (but Harry could careless) and to Dudley' s dissatisfaction, this did not affect Harry. He could care less. The spot in his heart for Sirius was empty . . .

But as the hot summer's afternoon rolled on Harry heard the doorbell ring. He rolled over onto his stomach. Who ever it was he didn't care.

He heard Uncle Vernon's muffled voice growing louder and louder. Perhaps it was Mrs. Figg again checking up on Harry as she did every week to make sure he was all right and alive. This always drove Uncle Vernon up the wall. He simply disliked her. He didn't like the fact that she checked up on Harry. But Harry had always told her the same story. That he was fine and would be okay. She always left saddened but smiled anyway.

Harry rolled over again onto his side. Who ever it was at the door was obviously giving Uncle Vernon a hard time because his voice grew louder. Maybe it wasn't Mrs. Figg . . . if it was; she would be shouting back by now and walking up the stairs ignoring Uncle Vernon. Harry had heard those conversations several times before. But Harry was now curious. Who could get Uncle Vernon so mad..?

With curiosity creeping over him Harry felt the urge to get up and see. If his aunt or uncle asked him what he was doing he could simply lie and say he had to go to the bathroom. They couldn't yell at him for that.

Slowly Harry opened his bedroom door and closed it. It squeaked loudly but Harry didn't think anybody would notice with Uncle Vernon's loud shouts. But Harry was wrong someone did notice. Dudley.

"Where you going..?" Dudley asked.

Harry felt a surge of hatred towards his cousin. Harry however, did not answer and proceeded in walking down the hallway. This was not the answer Dudley was looking for. He grabbed Harry by the arm.

"I asked where you were going..?" he said sharply with a fat smile splattered on his face, "Dad said you had to stay in your room."

"Let go of me you moron..!" Harry snapped pulling his arm out of Dudley's sausage fingers. His temper was rising. His loss of Sirius had mad him both sad and angry. He felt his sorrow go on hold and a new emotion flood through . . . anger.

"What did you say..?" Dudley said appalled that Harry had called him a moron.

Harry's boiling point was rising, "You heard me..!" he shouted, "I told you let go of me..!" he barked, "And . . ." Harry said with a smirk, "I called you a moron."

Dudley's face frowned with anger and became red with frustration. Harry smirked in satisfaction. Getting Dudley angry was becoming a new hobby of his, well a more extensive hobby anyway. He had always loved getting Dudley angry.

"What..?!" Dudley finally roared.

Harry knew he should stop while he was ahead but anger consumed him, "I called you a moron..! You know . . . a moron..! M-O-R-O-N..! Moron..!"

Dudley bunched his sausage like fingers into a fat fist, "How dare you call me that..!" Dudley raised his fist, "You're gonna wish you had kept your big fat—"

"I thought fat was a vocabulary word directed towards you," Harry commented still wearing a triumphant smile, "Not used by you."

"Ohhh..!" Dudley gritted his teeth at Harry.

Harry could care less. He was loving every moment of tormenting his cousin right now. To Harry, he was only giving him a taste of his own medicine to the boy who had made his younger years a living hell.

Dudley started to swing but abruptly stopped gazing wide eyed at Harry who was waving something in the air.

"You're not allowed..!" Dudley said at once using his only defense, "That freaky school will expel you..!"

Harry smiled twirling his wand in his fingers, "How do you know I'm not already expelled for what I did last term..?"

Dudley gulped in fear, "I-I j-j-just k-k-know . . ."

"You sure..?' Harry said, "Really..? Well _Big D_ . . ."

"W-well w-w-what..?!" Dudley said quaking with fear as Harry pretended to think, "W-what a-a-are y-y-you p-p-planning..?!"

"Ohhh just planning on which curse to use on you," Harry said innocently, "How about—"

"DAD..!"

"Oh running to daddy are we..?" Harry said feeling like he had won Dudley over in fear.

Dudley ignored him a bellowed down the stairs, "DAD..! HARRY'S DOING YOU-KNOW-WHAT..!"

Harry laughed and pointed his wand at Dudley and Dudley jumped back. Harry smirked, "You know Dud . . . I'm missing that pig tail . . ."

Dudley clutched his bottom, "Y-you k-k-keep away from m-m-me..! You're not allowed . . . DAD..!"

Suddenly there was thumping coming from the stairs. With in seconds Uncle Vernon was up the stairs roaring. His face was a dark puce and his eyes bulging almost. He looked at Harry and Harry quickly tried to slip his wand away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON..?!" he demanded.

"Nothing . . ." Harry said trying to sound innocent, "I was on my way to . . . to the bathroom."

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE LIAR..!"

"I'm not lying..!"

"DAMN TO HELL YOU ARE..!" shouted Uncle Vernon. He turned to Dudley who was still holding his bottom, "What did he do to you son..?"

"I didn't do anything..! I just—"

Uncle Vernon rose over Harry in anger again, "YOU ARE NOT MY SON—THANKFULLY— SO DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION..! IT WASN'T DIRECTED TO YOU WAS IT..?!"

Harry remained silent.

Uncle Vernon snorted at him almost like an angry bull then turned to Dudley, "What did he do to you son..?"

"He threatened to give me a pig tail like that huge guy did..!" Dudley said in a tearful state of fear, "And he was about to..! You saw his wand raised..!"

"You know I wasn't going to do anything..! I was just having—"

"JUST HAVING A GO AT MY SON..!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

Harry was furious. True, he did have a go at Dudley but it wasn't like Dudley never had a go at him. Uncle Vernon acted as if Dudley was perfect and the sun revolved around him, that he could do no wrong, the perfect angel.

"YEA..!" Harry heard himself shout, "I HAD A GO AT HIM..!"

Uncle Vernon looked thunder shocked. Then a smile started to appear on his face, "So you admit it..!"

"YEA I ADMIT IT..!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, "AND I'D DO IT AGAIN TOO..! HE'S A PIG ANYWAY..! THE TAIL WOULD JUST HELP HIM BE A BIT MORE IN CHARACTER—"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY YOU . . . YOU . . . YOU FILTHY BOY..!"

Harry heard himself laugh a bit, "That the best you can come up with..?!"

At this Harry knew he had done it. He had just insulted Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Harry knew he'd pay the price. But he felt it was worth it. He needed to blow off some of that steam that Dudley and Uncle Vernon had shoved inside him.

"YOU—! YOU GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW..!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, "NO FOOD FOR A WEEK YOU—"

"NOT LIKE I'VE BEEN EATING ANYWAY..!" Harry screamed back, "DUDLEY WOULD TAKE CARE OF MY SHARES ANYHOW..! NOTHING NEW..!"

Uncle Vernon was now almost a blackened red color. Harry had never seen his face so red before. If it were a cartoon, Uncle Vernon would have steam shooting out of his ears. Uncle Vernon balled up his pudgy fists and started to stomp towards Harry in all rage. Harry backed up against the wall . . . he was in trouble this time.

"Harry—?!" said a familiar voice coming form up the stairs.

Harry looked over Uncle Vernon's massive shoulders to see Remus Lupin running up the stairs and sharply coming around the corner to the hallway.

Author's Note: So what'd ya think..? Please Review.


	2. The Walk and Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. If I did . . . I certainly wouldn't be writing now would I..? I'd be making big bucks. Enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 2:** The Walk and Talk

Harry stood transfixed on the spot. What was Remus Lupin his, ex- Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher doing here at Privet Drive..?

"Harry..?" Lupin said again stopping at the corner of the stairs and looking as though a heavy object had hit him hard on the back of the head, "Harry what's—?"

Quickly Harry shoved Uncle Vernon out of his way as Uncle Vernon looked in horror as Lupin stood in his midst.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING BOY..?!" roared Uncle Vernon, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU..!"

Harry ignored his uncle and ran over towards Lupin shocked. What was he doing here..? "Professor Lupin what are you—?"

Uncle Vernon seized Harry by the shoulder pulling him away from Lupin, "NO YOU DON'T..! YOU'RE NOT WORMING YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE..!"

"GET OFF OF ME..!" Harry demanded pushing Uncle Vernon off his shoulder and starting to head back to Lupin.

Just then, in all the fuss, Aunt Petunia came walking up, "Vernon..? Vernon what's all the shouting about..?"

Uncle Vernon turned to his wife in a rage, "WHAT'S ALL THE SHOUTING ABOUT..?!" Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed on Harry, "THE BOY JUST INSULTED DUDLEY AND MYSELF..! AND THREATENED DUDLEY WITH HIS YOU-KNOW-WHAT..!"

Aunt Petunia looked thunder shocked now too, "He what—?" she said rushing over to Dudley, "Dumpkins are you alright..?"

Dudley didn't answer. He was intensely watching Harry get Uncle Vernon angrier and angrier.

Uncle Vernon continued to tell Aunt Petunia the story, "AND NOW ONE OF HIS—HIS—" he pointed to Lupin in anger with his sausage like finger, "HIS KIND IS HERE..!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE..!" Harry had had enough. He started to head down the stairs, "Professor Lupin come on—"

But he wasn't quick enough. Uncle Vernon had spotted him, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING..?!"

"OUT..!" Harry shouted.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT..!" Uncle Vernon screamed, "YOU'RE STAYING HERE SO YOU CAN—! GET BACK HERE..!"

But before Uncle Vernon could finish Harry had grabbed Lupin's arm and was heading down the stairs. Harry face had frustration written all over it as he headed through the living room and to the front door. He heard Uncle Vernon thumping behind him. Harry quickened up his pace and dragged Lupin along who seemed confused about the whole business.

The front door was in sight and Harry dragged Lupin towards it faster. Wrapping his hand around the golden doorknob, Harry wrenched it open and slammed it closed as Lupin exited the house. He heard Uncle Vernon bellow out something but Harry didn't register it or really care what he had said.

Lupin looked at Harry in a sort of amazement. Harry looked back still wondering what Lupin had wanted in the first place.

Lupin answered Harry's question for him, "I was wondering if we could go on a walk Harry . . ." Lupin said with a tired smile, "That is if your up for it."

Harry didn't say anything but nodded and started to walk down the path to the sidewalk with Lupin. Harry turned around slightly and looked back at _Number 4, Privet Drive_.

"So I'm taking this is the reason you don't like to come home for the holidays..?" he asked in a friendly manor.

Harry nodded, "Yea . . ." he said kind of lamely.

Harry looked back up at Lupin. He was of course looking rather peaky and pale as always. His hair was a bit gray for someone his age but he wore his same tired smile. His clothes a bit tattered but he was still the same friendly Remus Lupin. Harry spoke up, "Ummm . . . there's a park we could walk to . . ." Harry looked down at his shoes, "If you want . . ."

Lupin nodded, "I'd like that."

"Ummm . . . it's this way . . ." Harry said turning right.

"Lead the way," Lupin said cheerfully.

Harry was quiet for the whole walk. He wanted to look up at Lupin, but he was being held back. Lupin said he wanted to take a walk with Harry. Well they were walking now . . .

"So how have you been Harry..?' Lupin asked as they reached the park.

Harry didn't answer Lupin. The fact was he had not been good at all. But he didn't want to worry Lupin or any of the Order. That was all he needed right now. More adults fussing over him telling them they were sorry and things would get better. Harry wanted to shout at him for even asking that question. How did Lupin think he was doing..?

No one was at the park today. The swings were blowing gently in the wind and the birds were chirping. Harry slowly sat down on one of the swings and rocked back in fourth sadly.

Lupin sat down next to him on the other swing and tried to get Harry to make eye contact, "How have you been Harry..?" he asked again.

"Fine," Harry lied.

Lupin looked at him with disbelief, "Are you sure..?"

"Yes," Harry said plainly.

But Lupin knew Harry was not fine, "I came up to—"

"To check on me," Harry finished for him a bit rudely. He didn't mean to be rude right now but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"No one has heard form you all summer Harry," Lupin spoke, "Hermione and Ron owled me saying you won't respond to their letters."

"I haven't had much to say I guess," Harry said grumpily. The truth was he had thousands of things to say but chose to keep them to himself, "How are you..?"

"Some days I suppose are better than others as always," Lupin said, "Today is one of . . . of those days . . ."

"It's because you're stuck with me right..?" Harry asked. He didn't mean to be rude. He didn't mean to be a brat. But the fact was that he was being those things and didn't care at the moment.

"Because . . ." Lupin began struggling with words and looking gloomy, "I can't help but wonder if James and Sirius are . . . are yelling up there at me for not knowing what to say to you . . ." he said in a sorrowful tone.

Harry looked at Lupin. He felt horrible. Here he was, trying to talk to Harry and Harry was being rude to him. Harry couldn't help but wonder if his father, James and his godfather, Sirius, weren't yelling at Harry for not knowing how to talk to Lupin. The thought make his stomach lurch uncomfortably. But the silence Lupin was giving was somehow comfortable though.

"You'll be okay," Harry piped out softly.

"You know Harry," Lupin began, "Many people have told me this, but having it come from you makes it feel like I will be okay. I'm quite sick of all the comments people say to me at the Order."

Harry looked up.

"I'm sure you know how this feels Harry," Lupin said smiling at Harry, "I know numerous people have written letters of their grief to you. I've recived the same ones."

Harry nodded but was in too deep of a thought to say anything.

"People telling me Sirius is in a better place," Lupin said a bit angrily, "It's very hard for me not resisting to give them all a good hex."

Harry felt himself smile and even laugh a bit for the first time since June. He smiled weakly and rocked on his swing a bit more. Lupin was looking up at Harry again, "Harry everyone loses someone love. Others just don't know what to say."

"Don't know what to say..?!" Harry shouted, "But—! They—! They all knew Sirius as well as you and me..!" protested Harry.

"Now Harry," Lupin was sympathetic, "What would you say to someone who had just lost a family member..?" he asked.

Harry angrily opened his mouth but shut it tightly closed again then mumbled, "I'm sorry . . ." the two worst possible words you could say to anyone. Of course everyone was sorry . . . they felt bad and didn't want to make the others feel bad about the fact of their loss of family.

Harry then began to think about what he had just said to Lupin. That he knew Sirius as well as he did. But the fact was . . . Harry hadn't known Sirius for that long. He hardly knew him at all when you compared him to Lupin and his relationship.

"Well," Harry began, "I didn't know Sirius that well either . . . I shouldn't be talking."

Lupin began placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, "He deserved more time then he got. He really wanted to get to know you too Harry."

"We never got the chance . . . it's my fault. If I hadn't lead him down to the Department of Ministries he wouldn't be dead . . ." Harry blurred out in a fast sentence trying not to cry.

"Harry," Lupin began moving his swing closer to Harry's, "That was Sirius's choice to come follow you. He was told to stay behind but he's not the type of man to stay behind while others fight. And he certainly wasn't going to stay put why you were in danger Harry and do you know why..?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's because he loved you Harry. He loved you very much."

Harry was now trying to hold these tears back for Sirius. He hadn't cried since Hogwarts and didn't want to cry now. The fact was he didn't think he had any tears left in him but he was wrong and they were trying to find their way out. Everyone else was moving on with their lives, why couldn't Harry..?

Looking up at Lupin, Harry felt a thought cross his mind. How close had Lupin been to Sirius..? It had crossed Harry's mind several times but he thought it was just a silly question. It wouldn't matter.

But now it _did_ matter. It wasn't _just_ a silly question. It was something Harry _should_ have asked and now had lost the chance. He had faced Lord Voldemort five times and had stayed alive each time. He was looking at Lupin. He was suffering pain from Sirius' death too . . . a different pain . . . but pain no the less. Harry could stand up to Lord Voldemort but he couldn't ask the man a simple question. He wanted to kick himself so hard right now.

"I wish Sirius would come back," Harry said quietly, "I hope one day when I look at the Marauders' Map I'll see in tiny moving letters 'Sirius Black' and go off to find him. Then I'll see Snuffles running around on the grounds with out a care in the world."

Lupin nodded, "I hope I'll see him again too."

Harry bit his lip. Something else was on his mind, "Will his death become easier..?"

Lupin was thinking long and hard, "In time it will Harry. I still remember . . . Lily and James' deaths . . . after it happened, I grieved then slowly the grieving became less. Every now and then I'll think about them and the pain starts all over again. I ask myself and curse at myself for not thinking of them sooner. But slowly again it passes. It will get easier Harry."

"Has it . . ." Harry didn't want to upset Lupin but he needed to know, "Has it become easier for you yet..?"

"Not yet."

"Does it feel like it won't ever go away..?"

"Everyday."

The question that Harry had always wanted to know what burning inside him like fire in his heart. He had to ask, no matter how strange it felt, "Did . . . did you love him too..?"

Lupin was silent and looked forward at the slide with leaves gently blowing around it.

"Y-yes."

It was simple. A simple answer to a simple question. Harry understood the meaning of 'yes.' This was another thing he hadn't known about Sirius when he was among the living. Harry felt angry now. This was something he should have asked Sirius and he knew it . . . but Sirius would have given the same answer, but them again, Sirius would be alive too. This was one conversation they never had.

"Who decides who lives and dies..?" Harry spat out in anger, "It's not _fair_..! Sirius deserved more than he got.! Twelve years in Azkaban and two years of hiding from the Ministry..! He wasn't free even when he got out of Azkaban . . . he was hiding out then trapped in his house..! Why did it have to happen to Sirius..?! Why..?! Its not _fair_..!"

"No. No you're right Harry it isn't fair," Lupin began, "But unfortunately, people like us have no say on what happens."

"So who does get the say..?" Harry asked.

Lupin looked at Harry, "I don't know."

There was a few moments of quiet awkward silence. Harry swung on his swing for a bit. Lupin was looking at the ground then glanced at Harry. Harry was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried to Lupin.

Lupin looked up, "For what..?' Lupin asked Harry with concerned eyes.

"Because my stupid-ness chose his death . . ." Harry said feeling teary-eyed once more, "Sirius wouldn't have even been there if I wasn't foolishly wondering about the Department of Ministries..! If I had stopped . . . even for a _second_ . . . Sirius would be _alive_..! I could have used the mirrors..!"

"Sirius didn't think either Harry," Lupin told him, "He chose to come get you. He was not about to stay home while his godson was in the clutches of Lord Voldemort. He . . ." Lupin's voice broke off a bit, "He . . . he knew the risks of his actions Harry. But he did it out of love."

"But he wouldn't have been there..!" Harry shouted, "He would have been safe if I hadn't gone off and saw visions and fell for Voldemort's trap..! I went and I put everyone in danger . . . even Sirius because I didn't—"

"This isn't your fault. Harry, it truly isn't. And Sirius wouldn't want you to blame yourself for it. He would have never blamed you, and I don't blame you," Lupin told Harry, "You didn't make anyone go with you. You didn't kill Sirius."

"But—"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was crying and was ashamed. He had to control himself. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's looking like he was crying. They didn't know about any of this. Well not as much as everyone else. Moody had explained to them in a letter that Sirius had passed but Harry knew they could careless.

He took a few deep breaths and felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked up at Lupin. Harry hadn't know Sirius as well as he would have liked, but he also realized now, he didn't know Lupin as much as he would have liked. The thought saddened him and he also remembered his feeling towards this earlier in the conversation. He hoped James and Sirius weren't yelling at him for not knowing Lupin. He had lost them. He would not lose Lupin too. The thought of losing Lupin would rip Harry apart . . .

"Shall we head back..?" Lupin said at last.

Harry nodded. He was glad the talk was over. He couldn't take anymore of this.

They walked back in silence to Privet Drive and once Number 4 was in sight Lupin turned to Harry, "Can I ask you something..?"

"Sure . . ."

"Please write back to Hermione and Ron. I think they want to know you're okay. If you're not . . . don't be afraid to tell them."

Harry didn't want to tell them but Harry would tell them he was fine anyway so they would stop pestering him with the continual question 'Are you okay..?' every time he got a letter from them.

"And you know Harry . . . if you can't talk to them," Lupin said with a small smile, "You can always talk to me."

Harry looked up at him, "You'll come back to see me then..?"

Lupin looked a bit surprised and Harry knew that wasn't the best thing to say. However Lupin smiled, "If you want me too."

Harry looked up, "No. You don't have to . . . only if you want to . . . you know when you've got time."

Lupin smiled big, "Harry, I can always make time for you."

Harry smiled but felt awkward all the same time.

"Harry, I know I can't replace your parents," Lupin started, "And I know I can't replace Sirius. I wouldn't even think of trying to replace them. I just want to be there for you."

That meant a lot to Harry, "Thanks."

"Thank you Harry," Lupin said still wearing his smile. He patted Harry on the shoulder . . . they hadn't moved to hugs yet.

Harry smiled and turned around to open the door then stopped, "You don't have to do this you know."

"Why wouldn't I..?" Lupin said cheerfully.

"Well," Harry began, "For the record everyone who tries to take care of me ends up a target for Voldemort or . . . well . . . they don't make it out alive."

"Harry you have enough people trying to take care of you and be your new parents," Lupin said, "I'm not trying to be your replacement parent. I could never replace your mother and father, or Sirius. Like I said before. I just want to be there for you. Think of this as. . . as a chat between two friends if you will."

Harry smiled, truly for the first time in days and hugged Lupin real tight. Lupin looked a bit shocked but smiled and hugged Harry back tightly thinking that his father and Sirius were proud.

Author's Note: So how'd you like chapter 2..? Please read and review. My friend who we call Padfoot (I am Prongs of course) found it very touching. Tell me what you think. I know there are stories out there like this one. I'm not trying to copy. This came into my mind right after I read Order of the Phoenix.


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: Again . . . I own nothing Harry Potter related. J.K. Rowling is the master of all that . . . Enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter 3:** The Letter

Remus sipped his morning coffee. It had been three days since his chat with Harry. He looked around the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place kitchen (Sirius had left it to the Order) and smiled as Tonks walked in (she had pink hair today) smiling and looking at a letter. Two of them. She sat down in front of Lupin.

"Morning," she said cheerfully, yawning and helping herself to some coffee as well.

"Good morning," Lupin replied with a tired smile, "Long shift last night..?"

Tonks nodded, "Yea. And you know Moody . . ." Tonks changed her face into what looked liked Moody's and said imitating Moody, "Can never be too sure 'bout things," she turned back to herself, "So we were there extra late."

"Never hurts to be too safe," Lupin smiled.

"Yea . . ." Tonks said sipping on her coffee, "Expect you get sleep deprived."

Lupin smiled and shook his head.

"So how was your chat with Harry..?" Tonks asked. She was now helping herself to some toast, "I heard you visited him the other day."

"I did."

"How is he..?" Tonks asked eagerly.

Lupin gave her a half smile and frown, "His relatives haven't killed him yet—"

"Oh those Muggles he lives with," Tonks piped out.

Lupin nodded, "Yes them. They seemed to be quarreling when I arrived but, Harry is . . . he is still very upset about Sirius."

Tonks nodded saying that she understood. There was more silence. Tonks didn't want to bring up the subject of Sirius to upset Lupin. Then she jumped up suddenly, knocking her chair back and almost spilling her coffee.

"I almost forgot," Tonks said cheerfully handing Lupin one of the two letters, "This came from Hedwig last night. You weren't in but I caught her before she flew off."

She handed Lupin the letter, "From Harry."

She smiled and walked out finishing her coffee. Lupin looked at the letter. It was from Harry. It had his writing on it and it was addressed to: Professor Lupin.

Lupin chuckled to himself. No matter how many times he told Harry it was all right to call him Remus, Harry still called him Professor Lupin out of habit.

Lupin took the letter out of the envelope and slowly unfolded the letter, removing the creases, and began to read.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_How are you..? I hope you're well and alright, I know the full moon is approaching. I'm sure you're wondering why I titled it Professor Lupin. I know you've asked me to call you Remus but I can't seem to get that right just yet. I'll keep working on that for you._

_I'm okay. Uncle Vernon was mad at me for running out on him the other day to talk to you and for some of the things I did when I lost my temper. I'm kept in my room and he is insisting that I don't eat. But little does he know I sneak down to the kitchen at night and have food and Ron and Hermione are sending me stuff too. So little does he know I'm eating just fine. However though, he blamed Dudley for some of the food disappearance saying Dudley was eating too much again and put him on another diet. Dudley wasn't too happy._

_I have contacted Hermione and Ron liked you asked. I've told them I'm alright, but I left out the fact that I still haven't gotten Sirius completely out of my mind. But I can never get rid of him, and I mean that in a good way._

_Ever since you had that talk with me I've wanted to thank you. I know I told you on the porch but after thinking about it for a few days I mean it more than ever. I really thank you. _

_Even though I yelled at you earlier, you still kept you nerve and helped me through one of the hardest things in my life. I know this might sound a bit strange . . . it feels strange for me too . . . but I couldn't have done it with out you._

_I've noticed though that day as we talked about Sirius that I mentioned I wasn't that close to Sirius, but I also realized I wasn't that close to you as well, and for that I feel a bit guilty. You were one of my father's closest friends, as was Sirius, bet yet I hardly knew either of you as well as James did I'm sure. So I feel I need to make it up to Sirius and James, and to you. I feel that I should get to know you better._

_I know that you are busy, and when I'm at school I'm sure I'll be busy (Snape seems to like to keep me busy). Again . . . I know this sounds strange . . . but I was wondering . . . maybe if we could spend more time together . . . to get to know each other a little bit more._

_I was wondering if next Saturday we could go to Diagon Alley together..? I was planning to go get my school things that day, but then I thought I could go with you. That is . . . only if you want to come . . . I understand you have Order business to attend to. _

_Again I hope you're well and again I thank you for all you've done for me. _

_From—_

Lupin stopped. There was a scratch through 'from' and underneath from was:

_Love, _

_Harry_

Lupin felt his lip curl up into a smile as he read: _Love, Harry_. That meant a lot to Lupin. Still smiling, Lupin walked over and grabbed a quill and a ink well then some parchment.

He was going to write back to Harry and join him to Diagon Alley. He spent all morning writing to Harry. It was almost like writing back to James again.

When he finished, Lupin looked at the letter, and with a smile thought of James and Sirius and what they were saying now, as they watched him send his letter off to Harry.

Author's Note: So what did you all think..? Please read an review. I uploaded this whole story all in one day so . . . I await some reviews to hear everyone's opinion on it. Yes, again, I know there are stories out here like this, sorry but this was an idea I had ever since Order of the Phoenix.


End file.
